


Aliens (Why Not?)

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an adorable alien whose ship has fallen near the Hale house, where Derek currently lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens (Why Not?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt an anon left in my ask box for UFO Day!

Derek is out behind his house, chopping firewood, when he hears a strange sort of crashing sound in the forest to his left. He lowers the ax, and puts his supernatural hearing to work, straining for any other odd sounds. Other than the usual music of the forest, he hears nothing unusual. Chalking it up to a deer crashing about in the rough, Derek picks the ax back up and starts chopping again.

A few moments later, he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps on fallen leaves. Derek drops the ax, whips around to his left and crouches into a battle stance just as a man, or boy – it’s hard to get a read on his age from this distance and in the dimming light – steps out of the woods and into the clearing surrounding his home.

The stranger keeps his hands held out in front of him in a placating gesture as he takes small steps towards Derek. And then he’s standing in a patch of light supplied by the flood lights on the house and Derek immediately straightens. The man – because now that he can see him better, is probably just a few years younger than Derek – is absolutely adorable, from his disheveled bed head, to his ratty converse, to his mole spotted face and cupid bow lips, to his red flannel and tight jeans. He’s smiling hesitantly at Derek, hands still slightly raised in front of him.

“Easy there, big guy,” the stranger says, and Derek was not expecting his voice to be that low. It sends shivers down his spine. “I don’t mean to trespass. I’m just a little lost.” And then he turns his head up and bares his throat.

And Derek is thrown into a tailspin because only werewolves do that and this man is most definitely not a werewolf. In fact, as Derek scents the air, he smells something decidedly nonhuman about this strange man.

“What are you?” Derek asks, trying to make his voice as menacing as possible, a task made difficult by the vision the man is presenting, throat bared, smile playing about his full, pink lips.

The stranger finally lowers his head and meets Derek’s eyes. “Now, that’s an odd question to ask, don’t you think?” His amber eyes flash almost golden in the light.

“No,” Derek answers. “Not when you’re clearly something other than human. So, what are you?”

The man laughs, a laugh that seems to involve his whole body, and the joyous sound rings throughout the clearing. “I’d heard you humans were perceptive,” the man’s eyes are dancing with mirth. “But, it seems like I overestimated just how intuitive werewolves are.”

Derek is starting to feel more than a little lost in this conversation. “How did you know I’m a werewolf? And what do you mean, ‘you humans’? What are you, an alien?” He laughs a little at that because even though he knows a plethora of supernatural creatures, there’s just no way aliens exist.

The man smirks and it changes his entire appearance, from someone cute and trustworthy, to someone more sexy, someone who looks capable of danger. It sends a jolt of something hot straight to Derek’s groin. “Something like that,” he says, taking a step closer to Derek.

“’Something like that’?” Derek repeats, trying to hold his ground as the stranger steps right into his personal space.

“I prefer the term ‘Extra Terrestrial Being of Superior Intellect’. My friends all say that’s too pretentious, but I like.”

“So,” Derek says, swallowing a few times. “You are an alien.”

The man sighs, a great gust of disappointment. “Yes, I’m an alien, if you insist on using that term.”

And Derek is now sure he’s dreaming, because he’s been through a lot and he’s seen a lot, but aliens? They can’t exist. “What’s your name?” he finds himself asking against his better judgment.

“I don’t believe your tongue,” and his eyes flick down to Derek’s mouth. Derek licks his lips unconsciously as the alien’s – what the hell? – eyes track the motion. “Is capable of pronouncing it. But you can call me ‘Stiles’”.

“’Stiles’?” Derek tests the name out and is surprised by how right it sounds.

“Yep,” the alien, Stiles, says while rocking back on his heels and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly Derek knows this isn’t a dream and that he is, indeed, having a conversation with an alien. He’s surprised by how perfectly fine he is with the situation. And he has a hundred questions he wants to ask Stiles, but what comes out of his mouth is, “You said you were lost?”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles replies and he finally looks serious for the first time since he walked out of the forest. “The navigation unit on my ship crapped out. Guess I should have got that checked out before I came all the way here.”

“Why are you here?” Derek asks.

“I got a distress call from my dad. He was here on a scouting mission when his ship went down. I came to help him,” Stiles looks slightly pained. “But, like I said. I’m a little bit lost.”

“Let me guess,” Derek says, going out on a very short limb. “He went down in New Mexico?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims, hands coming out of his pockets and flailing around a bit. Derek tries not to find it endearing. Derek fails. “How did you know that?” Stiles’ eyes are alight with excitement.

Derek smiles slightly, finding Stiles’ enthusiasm contagious. “Lucky guess.”

Stiles is in his personal space again, face inches from Derek’s own. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Of course,” Derek replies. He tries to tamp down the arousal he feels at having Stiles, an alien – oh God – in such close proximity.

Stiles takes a step back and Derek tries not to mourn the loss of the heat he radiated. Derek fails, again. “So, Derek,” Stiles asks, mischievous glint in his eyes, and Derek’s not even going to question how the alien knew his name. “Do you feel like going on an adventure?”

Derek is stunned for a moment before he turns to look at the house that he lives in by himself. The house that holds sad memories of a family long gone. He looks at the pile of wood he’d been chopping to warm only himself. Then he looks at Stiles, Stiles with the infectious smile and gleaming eyes.

“Hell yeah,” Derek says, smile lighting his face.

Stiles whoops with joy and holds his hand out for Derek to take. Derek steps forward and fits his hand into Stiles’ and lets the alien lead him into the forest.


End file.
